


Veterans Day Date

by antrazi



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Romance, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How their first date should have happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veterans Day Date

Jackie lost herself in the sensual taste that was Steven Hyde,

She wasn't aware of climbing from the hood of the care on his lap and folding her legs around his waist, but it happened. Her hands were grabbing his head and playing with the surprisingly soft curls, all her senses tuned to him.

He smelled good. Just soap, some kind of subtle aftershave and Steven Hyde.

He tasted good too, coffee, beer, weed and again Steven himself. It surprised her that in combination with his own musky flavour she enjoyed all the others as well without liking them normally.

His hand kneaded her derriere and pulled her nearer to him.

The kiss grew hotter, more urgent and devouring. Why had Michael never kissed her like that.

Thoughts of Michael completely went out of the window when they came up for air, both realizing the position they were in.

Oh god, she could feel how wet she was and they were both still fully clothed, his hands never even got to her skin.

"You were right. I don't feel anything." Her lie wasn't convincing.

One of his eyebrows rose mockingly. Hell, he could feel her, smell her, it would be so easy to push her panties out of the way... Focus, Hyde.

"Sure. Then why were you gyrating on top of me?"

She flushed prettily. She hadn't even realized she had done that. She sank back into herself and felt for the first time what exactly she was sitting on.

Oh.

She carefully repositioned herself and Hyde gave her a little groan in response, straightening up before he lost control of himself.

She repeated her move just to see Steven squirm.

Not backing down he retaliated in kind, her answering moan the reaction he wanted to hear.

Both collected themselves silently and out of breath.

She was still sitting in his lap and after all that shifting they were perfectly aligned. The only thing stopping them was the fact that they were still completely clothed. Well, and the fact that this strange date went completely different than expected.

With a surprisingly quick move Hyde flipped them on the hood of the car so Jackie was under him and pushed her clothes out of the way while she battled with his belt buckle and jeans.

* * *

They laid on the hood, out of breath and sated, clothes strewn around them.

Jackie's head laid on Hyde's chest and one of his hands played with her hair.

"Pudding Pop?"

"Hm."

"I lied."

"Hm?"

"Our first date. Veterans Day. When I said I didn't feel anything. I lied."

He grunted in response, he knew that she lied then. He had done the same thing, protecting himself as much as he could.

It was one of the reasons why they were here now, to recreate their first date and let it run the curse it should have run.

"Do you ever wonder how it would have been then? If we both had said the truth?"

Of course Hyde had wondered. The nurse, Kelso, Sam, Fez, all that wouldn't have happened.

But Steven Hyde was too pragmatic to wonder about _What ifs_ for long.

"We are here, doll."

Yes, they were there. Together. Happy.

And Jackie stopped to wonder and just enjoyed that it worked all out in the end.


End file.
